The following relates to model-based systems development. More particularly, the following relates to systems modeling patterns in textual and graphical computing environments. It is to be appreciated, however, that the following may be applicable to other computing environments, computing systems and the like.
Many organizations are employing the practice of specifying, simulating, analyzing, verifying, validating and implementing systems using a model of system behavior. System implementation typically consists of automatically generating code for portions of the model, particularly portions corresponding to the system's control and signal and image processing algorithms.
Modeling environments may refer to computing environments that enable a user to construct and analyze a model of a process or system. Model-based design tools included within the modeling environments and features of the model design tools may provide techniques for users to approach the modeling process. Some users may find these model-based design tools unsatisfactory, especially in complex modeling environments. In addition, existing model-based design tools may make models difficult to understand and/or maintain, which may lead to inefficient system implementation.